Experimental Chain
by Virgilia-sama
Summary: Futurefic. Gillian, the "Grand Duke of all Four Houses", is on the verge of being kidnapped. He decides to take a risk and take cover in the Vessalius Mansion....
1. Chapter 1

My little beforehand note: Thank you "That Kid"! I'm glad that you reviewed my story! As for the "Grand Duke of All Four Houses" thing, that will be explained in later chapters. :) I can't spoil anything right now, so...*zips mouth shut*. *muffled* Enjoy!

Diclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

"Therefore, you _really_ must take a greater interest in your studies, Master Gillian." A short boy of no older than 15 finished his lecture with a flick of his bright copper hair. With that over, the boy did a 180, with his smiling face right in the direction of where his Master should be.

"Now, Master, are yo-"

Except said Master was nowhere to be seen.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! I'VE LOST MASTER GILLIAN!!!"

Really, it's common sense. Never, _ever_, turn your back on a carefree, rambunctious, rebellious, sneaky duke heir.

* * *

"Oh, for the love of- ugh!"

A giant hand had wrapped itself around the limbs and torso of a figure, trying to hold him back. The hand was scorching hot, and it's nails dug painfully into skin. Glancing upon a broken liquor bottle lying on the ground, the figure bent over to grab it, only to be forced down on the cold, damp dirt by the tentacles.

"Ah, little Gillian's so much fun to play with! Manus Diabolica, keep your hold for just a little while longer!"

Gillian grunted. Just his luck! He had gotten away from his personal servant, Theodore (which really wasn't that hard), and he had successfully been able to wander around town without being caught. At least, he had until these crazy kidnappers showed up.

Struggling, Gillian began trying to move his arm towards the bottle. He knew he couldn't fatally injure the Chain, but, perhaps, puncturing Manus Diabolica's skin with sharp edges could surprise it enough so that it lost it's hold! Alas, Manus Diabolica had too great of a hold on him. Gillian's arm had gone numb under the Chain's pressure. So, Gillian did the next best thing.

_Crunch._

"Manus, sweetie, what's wrong?"

The hand recoiled in surprise, ant-size bite marks growing red on it's skin. Gillian took the opportunity to, frankly, _run for his life. _He had already been rather far from the most populated areas of town before, and Manus had just forced him farther towards the outskirts, farther away from light.

There was one place near him, though. Parents told children that it was haunted so they would take care to stay away. However, fake story or not, that place just wasn't a place you could just walk into and come out the same way you were before. Something would change you, something would mess with you. Nobody ever returns knows what that "something" is, exactly. At this point, though, Gillian didn't care about the warnings. He desperately needed somewhere to rest, and old wives' tales didn't freak him out.

He'd go to the old Vessalius Mansion.

* * *

Author's Note: I wrote this in about 30 minutes, so it's not exactly my best (not that I have any bragging rights at all, since I'm really not the greatest writer anyway). I will most likely re-do this. It'll get better, though, so I'd appreciate it if you could review this chapter and (even if you think I'm horrible) I would also really appreciate it if you could take a short amount of time to read and review upcoming/other chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot tears spilled out from brilliant blue eyes, sliding down rosy cheeks, continuously falling like rain.

"Theo...dore? What ar- Ack!"

The previous heartbreaking sight of a timid servant seated on a velvet-cushioned stool crying over his master's unconscious form lying on a silk love-seat, tears falling onto the other boy's forehead, was broken with a shrill scream. The "timid" servant latched his hands onto Gillian's shoulders, menacingly crushing the skin and bones with an almost superhuman strength. Young Theodore bore an ominous smile and spoke with a sickeningly sweet tone, "How dare you do that to me? Sneaking off without me....you can't even fathom how worried I was! And then, you just have to go and get yourself almost kidnapped! What were you thinking, fighting against a chain? You could have been killed, Gillian! Everyone was so worried! And do you know how much trouble you've gone and gotten _me _in? Everyone's just happy that you're safe, and so they decide that they're going to put the blame of it all on me! Not _you_, but _me, myself, and I_!" Not quite finished with his ranting, Theodore added a frustrated, breathless "Hee!", before leaning back on his stool and releasing his ever-tightening grip on Gillian.

Finally free, Gillian rolled his throbbing shoulders. "You make way too much noise in the morning, Theo."

"So you've finally woken up, Gillian? Good to know. You had everyone worried out there."

"Liam."

The tension that followed could have been cut with a knife.

"Theodore, why don't you go get breakfast for our little 'Grand Duke'."

Theodore, completely and utterly missing the hint, bore a perplexed expression, and raised one arched eyebrow at the much older man.

"But you-"

"Just go get it, _please_."

The young boy blinked a few times at Liam before speedily taking off with Liam's wallet in his clutch. The Pandora operative mumbled a brisk "I'll make some tea," and walked towards what Gillian supposed was his kitchen.

Gillian growled, but made no response. He idly toyed with a fraying string of the dark magenta love-seat. The color contrasted greatly with his pale white skin, but it entranced him. It also kept his mind from acknowledging the various wounds all over his body. Gillian heard light footsteps coming closer and pulled his attention away from the string. Liam had returned with a steaming pot of tea -mm, Assam- and a small platter of assorted cookies. He poured the tea into two different cups: one laced with gold, for Gillian and the other a plain white, low quality one made out of cheap materials, for Liam. Gillian wordlessly snatched his cup, eyes closing as he took a sip.

"You...really do look like your parents, you know? You have your mother's beautiful hair color, but you keep it exactly like your father's."

"....."

"And your eyes! You have your both your parents' dark red eyes." Liam gave a tiny chuckle before continuing, "Although I would believe that you openly have your father's personality."

"....You were my father's best friend, weren't you?"

"I suppose you could call it that; yes."

Gillian had finally spared a glance at Liam, who was sighing in nostalgia. He twirled the frayed string between his fingers again. This wasn't a subject he really wanted to talk about. He'd have to change the subject since Liam wouldn't be able to drag himself back into the conversation on his own.

"How?"

Liam broke his blank staring at his Assam tea and uttered a "Huh?"

"Last thing I remember was running towards the Vessalius Mansion. What happened? How am I back here? Who saved me?"

"Pandora did. They found you unconscious in the dining hall. Manus Diabolica and his Contractor were nowhere to be found."

It was was obvious that Liam was not saying everything, but his tone of voice had a hint of finality added to it, so Gillian didn't press the matter. Gillian turned his attention back to the string. It was completely undone now; it was reduced to its original form of a few separate threads before they were woven together to make a stronger string. Gillian uttered a forced "Thank you," and strode out of the apartment before Liam could protest. Just as he was crossing the threshold that was leading to the outside world, Theodore decided to make his appearance.

"Oof! Young Master!"

Theodore was carrying a massive basket of food: cinnamon rolls, cheese bread, danishes, you name it! The pile was almost bigger than the servant himself, and he was trying his best to not let his knees buckle. Gillian chuckled: how hilarious was Theodore? Sure, he could be strict, grouchy, irritable, insane, and sometimes plain sadistic, but moments like this seemed to always take a load of Gillian's shoulders. Theodore pouted as Gillian laughed, earlier events completely forgotten.

"Here, let me help you," said Gillian when he finally regained control of himself. Although, his shoulders were still shaking. Before Theodore could protest, Gillian had lifted half of the pile from the basket and began walking towards the Rainsworth Mansion, his home. Theodore spouted a bit of nonsense at him, but eventually settled and walked beside Gillian, holding the other half of the pile.

As they neared the center of the city, Gillian noticed people staring and glaring with contempt. But it wasn't at him; it was aimed at Theodore. Theodore was staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting item in the entire world.

"-lost Master Gillian, he did! He's entirely the reason that the Grand Duke's hurt! It's his fault!"

"And look now! He's making Gillian carry groceries; that's servants' work! He needs to be reminded of his place!"

Gillian glared at the two gossipping women, and glanced at Theodore.

What occurred next happened so fast the Gillian couldn't even assess the situation, let alone think.

Theodore forcefully grabbed Gillian's half of the breakfast meal and brokenly whispered, "Get. Go. Back home. Now."

"But-"

"I said, 'NOW!'".

Gillian could have sworn that he saw tears building up in the corners of Theodore's eyes, and he deeply regretted his actions of the other night. He took off towards the Rainsworth Mansion, and he let guilt build inside him.

* * *

That night he dreamt of _it_. The dream was blurry, and the his vision of the black creature was obscured. It was banging on piano keys, but, gradually, the song became terrifyingly beautiful. With every touch of a key his heart skipped a beat and adrenaline rushed through his veins. As the creature turned to face him, his whole body went limp. He didn't remember ever feeling this emotion so much! In fact, it was so much and so unfamiliar that he couldn't even tell for sure what it was. He could only guess that it was fear, pure fear.

Later, he realized that the creature was what saved him. It was the answer to what, why, how, and who! And it was in the Vessalius Mansion.


End file.
